


A Sweet Birthday

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Deathnotetober, Halloween, Happy Birthday L, M/M, Microfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Light and Watari celebrate L's birthday.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A Sweet Birthday

Every year, L had trick or treated without fail. Free pillowcases full of candy? He couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate his birthday. When he got too old for trick or treating, he’d go with some of the kids from Wammy’s. 

This was a bit of a different pace, him staying in the building with Light. They had to keep up appearances, make it out as though L was still investigating him. So no trick or treating. But Watari made up for it, saying that he’d create the most impressive, diabetes-inducing cake L had ever had the pleasure of looking upon. 

L was looking forward to that.

He stood in the bathroom getting his costume together while Light was in the other room, getting his. L had told Light that he could order any costume he wanted. As for L, well...

Light finished adjusting the wig and putting the finishing touches on his makeup, examining himself in the mirror. Hell yeah. He was ready for a night of candy and horror movies. Halloween was really the only time when he let loose and didn’t care so much about appearances. 

Both he and L faced each other at the same time. 

They blinked.

L gaped.

“Your costume... is me?!” They cried out at the same time. 

Light patted a hand over the messy black wig.

“I thought it’d be funny.”

He was wearing a white shirt and jeans, although the jeans were much less baggy than what L was used to. He’d used makeup to give himself realistic bags under his eyes. He chuckled.

“I was going to make a joke that I was dressed as an asshole.”

L rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“And I was going to say that I dressed up as Kira.”

Light snorted, inspecting L’s outfit in awe. He wore a beige jacket over a white shirt, a red tie and grey pants. There’d been an attempt to gel down the mop of black hair and L had hidden his eye-bags with makeup. Light couldn’t help snickering.

“Not bad. You should dress up more often.”

L huffed.

“Nuh-uh. You’re getting this for _one_ night!”

Light laughed and gently took L’s hand, starting up the horror movie. It was good, the atmosphere making L cuddle into Light. He shivered pleasantly when the other softly pressed his lips to the top of his head.

At some point, there was a knock at the door and L opened it to see, indeed, the most beautiful damn cake he’d ever laid his eyes upon. It was tall, the outside built up and supported by Kit-Kats. The top had ranging candy, from gummy bears to malt balls to marshmallows and twizzlers, all sitting on top of a layer of Skittles. Twenty-five candles stood in a perfect circle around the cake.

If one inspected a bit closer, they would’ve realized that even the candles were made from chocolate. 

“Happy Birthday, Son.” Watari beamed.

A smile wormed up L’s lips. Light was still staring at the cake in utter disbelief.

“That thing’s going to kill me,” he murmured.

“Enjoy it,” L chastised in a purr. “Your food is always so disgustingly healthy. You need a little sugar in your life.”

“I’d like my life to extend back twenty,” Light laughed.

The other chuckled, intertwining his fingers with Light’s. It didn’t matter if they were once on opposing sides. They were together now, and that was possibly the greatest birthday present L could have received. Watari and Light surrounded the cake, both of them looking at L.

“ _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear L. Happy birthday to you!_ ”

His cheeks burned a bright red, feeling so put on the spot and not used to the attention. Inhaling, L blew out the candles and took one, eating the chocolate while being mindful of the wick. 

Watari’s lips twitched and he held the large knife up to the cake, cutting and giving them each criminally large slices. Light poked at his quizzically, blinking when he saw strawberry jam filling. Damn, Watari really had thought of everything, hadn’t he?

He moved over to L, hooking an arm around the detective’s shoulders. L’s entire body buzzed contently, his lips up in a serene smile. He was happy here, with people who he loved. A happy sound left his throat when Light kissed his temple, the man’s lips lingering. Today was about L, and Light was determined to make it as special as possible.

“Happy Birthday, L.”


End file.
